The Actual Link's Awakening Wikia
Welcome to the The Actual Link's Awakening Wiki This wiki serves as a companion piece to MeccaPrime's phenomenal Let's Play of Link's Awakening for the original Game Boy (http://lparchive.org/Legend-of-Zelda-Links-Awakening/). It documents, in encyclopedic detail, the creative elements of this game and the only absolutely proper, 100% unhacked playthrough that has ever been done of it. What is Link's Awakening? Link's Awakening was a game produced for the Game Boy by Nintendo in 1993. Compared with most other games for the system, Link's Awakening was an ambitious and mature adventure, touching on themes of psychology, warfare, and the loss of sanity associated with great trauma. Unfortunately the game was severely rushed, resulting in a plethora of design shortcomings: glitches, undeveloped content left in the game, and a ping-ponging difficulty curve. These issues were compounded when the game was given a rather confusing and incompetent translation by the Australian game localizer Theodore "Wood" Tellsey. To hide these mistakes, Nintendo published a prominent series of playthroughs that had been retouched by the studio to make the game look better. Every video you have ever seen before of Link's Awakening is one of these faked "glitch runs", as they are known by fans. Until today, thanks to MeccaPrime! Who is MeccaPrime? MeccaPrime is a popular Let's Player on SomethingAwful who is known for his deadpan demeanor and playing Zelda games. A few years ago he did a Let's Play of Link's Awakening which, in a bold and risky move, showed the game'' as it actually is'', without the code-hacking and visual trickery that have defined playthroughs of the game for decades. In these videos, you see a totally different game, more creative and risky while at the same time choppier and less polished. Nintendo may have been willing to hide this stillborn masterpiece under the rug, but now you can see Link's Awakening in all its bizarre glory. With this Wiki, you will see this game and even life itself with new eyes. Metaphorically. Not literally. Your actual eyeballs can stay where they are. Categories Herein ye will find the following elements: #CHARACTERS #ENEMIES #AREAS #ITEMS #MISCELLANEA (To anyone reading these notes at the bottom, I'm aware that everything on this wiki is factually inaccurate with regard to the actual game Link's Awakening. This is what we in the business call "tongue-in-cheek", and like MeccaPrime in his videos I am choosing to maintain the pretense that his playthrough represents the game as it actually is. Try it yourself; it's funnier that way.) (Disclaimer: The creator of this wiki asserts no copyright to anything on it. Link's Awakening and the screenshots used on this wiki are the property of Nintendo, and will be taken down if the owner requests. The Let's Play that inspired this wiki was produced by MeccaPrime, and any rights to that Let's Play as a derivative work belong to him and not the creator of this wiki. Thank you and have a nice night.) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Miscellanea